


Revenge Is Best Served Slow (and Painful)

by Cinder46231



Series: Harys Famly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I tried my best, Incorrect Legal Terms, Out of Character, Revenge, The Dursleys Get Their Due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231
Summary: The Dursley’s are still alive in this Universe. One Harry Potter, now named Hadrian-Luka Kaffir Potter-Snape, had been rescued by a brilliant Ex-Death Eater turned spy and one of the most influential wizards. These two have been angered. Those assclowns are going to get what they deserve.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Harys Famly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Revenge Is Best Served Slow (and Painful)

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to a True Crime podcast recently and it made me cry tears and feel really pissed off at the same time
> 
> The “bad guys” basically got away scot-free. This story is for me to release the pent-up anger from all the people who can get away for something as atrocious as child abuse, especially to this extreme.
> 
> Link to the podcast about 16-year-old Sylvia and her trauma at the hands of her torturers: [The Coca-Cola Torture Murder](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6D4mlVkjjy7fWltqhC3AuJ?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX5fH5NkBbUzT&si=SCwnMT8sQeiWZeTBiCB5jg)
> 
> I can’t do anything for her, but I can write something for those who feel unsatisfied with how the ending of her story went. 
> 
> With the way of her passing, I hope I do not offend her with what I am about to do. May she find peace and happiness in her next life.

Severus Snape was plotting. He was not planning. He was not thinking. He was not daydreaming. He was Plotting.

He was plotting murder. Of a very specific family.

He even has a partner this time!

One by the name Albus Dumbledore.

It has been just a little over a month after rescuing 11-year-old Harry Potter from the Dursley’s. Harry was still in a coma in St. Mungo’s with no foreseeable future of waking up.

Severus was hurting on the inside. The once thought shrivelled up and blackened heart was stinging every time the too thin boy dying in his arms came back to his thoughts.

Every time the memory of the young Potter was brought forward, all he could do was think about how he had failed Lily. How he had failed his oath as a teacher. He may not like teaching, but he still swore to never allow a child to be harmed under his care. That oath would not take unless the swearer was willing.

To think that the child he had sworn to protect with his life, under an Unbreakable Vow no less, would be hurt too much. So little of his life had passed and he had already experienced what many might never experience in their long wizard lives.

These thoughts made one Severus Tobias Snape very angry.

No.

Not angry.

Furious.

He had so much pent up inside himself that he could not help but bring his early Death Eater days forward.

He was not the only one. Albus Dumbledore had expressed the same anger when Severus had confided in him about his murderous thoughts.

The old man was visibly more tired than before. It was easy to see that the discovery of the abuse had weighed heavily on him. He had blamed himself, even if only partially, for the pain Harry had suffered. He was the one to leave the boy there and never checked in on him in the ten years he was there. He had wanted to see the good in people, he wanted to believe everyone deserved a second chance. But to see a child, one he saw as his own grandchild, hurt so much he could not help but want vengeance for Harry.

And vengeance is what they will get.

The Dursley’s had almost killed Harry. They might have quite possibly taken his future from him. These two powerful men were not about to just let this go. They were on a warpath and not even the blood wards around Number 4 Privet Drive will save those three.

…

Severus had just finished his weekly visit and was now going back to Hogwarts.

There was no change in Harry’s condition. He had not gotten worse, but he was not showing signs of waking up. He had spent his visit taking care of Harry. He had given him a bath, moved his limbs around and moved him onto his side some to allow for better blood circulation and to prevent ulcers and extreme muscle deterioration.

He had then sat by the bedside and talked to Harry. He said the most mundane things like how his day was, how annoying his students were, any major events in the news.

He had even read some of the books he had brought to read aloud. He did not personally own any recreational fiction, he mostly had academic texts and research journals, but he had gone out to buy some children’s stories to read aloud.

He had no doubt that Harry had not experienced having someone read to him and he was not going to deprive him of something he personally treasured since it was one of the few pleasant memories he shared with his mother.

When he finally got back to his rooms, he did not stay for long as he was going to meet Albus in his office for the little planning session they did every week after his visit with Harry.

They had originally thought to just jump in and get it over with, but they had decided to prolong the suffering. (More like Severus decided to prolong the suffering, Albus wanted to do it legally and truly ruin them so they would lose everything. They had both agreed though that death was too easy for them.)

“Acid Pops.” Severus made his slow walk up the steps before stepping into the office. There was no reason in knocking since Albus knew only he would be entering the office at this time.

“Severus, my boy. Come sit, I just sent a house elf for tea.” Said house-elf popped in with a tea set and some scones before leaving. Severus help himself and the two of them sat in silence for a moment to savour the tea before they got down to business.

“How have our plans progressed, Albus?”

“I’ve managed to have Amelia open a case for Harry and have her allow us to gather the evidence. Since we are dealing muggles with magical relations the Aurors are not allowed to do anything about it. I’ve also got St. Mungo’s to send the medical report for Harry to them earlier this week. From this point on, it’s going to be gathering evidence ourselves. I’ve convinced the Wizengamot to trial them instead of having them tried in by muggle law. The moment the muggle authorities arrest them, they will be shipped here.”

“This is more progress than I thought we would make. Am I to assume that from now until the trial, we are free to do with those muggles as we please?”

“Indeed we are. As long as we get enough to charge them during their trial, no one of the Wizarding World will interfere.”

“What about what happens after the trial?”

“Our world does not look kindly upon child abusers. A little persuading will allow us to do with them as we please without no outside commentary whatsoever.”

“Then everything is in place for us to advance onto the muggle world.” Severus shared a smirk with Albus before they both went back to their tea.

…

In the following days, Severus used his spying skills to find out the Dursley’s schedule. He looked for any opening to allow him access to their house when they are gone. The chance arrived when Vernon Dursley went to work and Dudley Dursley went to school. Petunia Dursley had a shopping trip planned with some of her neighbours. This allowed Severus a good couple hours to their residence.

The first thing Severus did when he went inside was pull out a muggle camera. He knew that on trial, a pensive memory would have been enough but he had plans for these f*ckers. In order to ruin them completely, he needed to ruin their “normal” reputation they had spent their lives building.

What better way to shatter that image that the distribution of the fact that they abused their nephew and locked in the cupboard under the stairs to the local authorities?

Severus did not spend much time taking pictures of the outside. He opened the locks on the doors and unveiled the horrors within. It was bad the last time he saw it, but to see it illuminated by daylight somehow made it worst.

The cupboard was covered in blood. The blood from the night they retrieved Harry had been cleaned from the hallway, but it was obvious they had not even touched the contents of the little hidden area. Severus made sure not to touch anything to prevent contamination that would cause problems with the muggle forensics team.

He looked in every crack and corner of the place. It looked disgusting at first glance, thin stained mattress in the corner, spider webs spanning the ceilings, blood and other stains on the floor. It would not be the first thing people thought of when they thought clean.

It was when Severus looked at each individual thing that he noticed. The broken toys lined the wall it shared with the hallway. The obvious hand-me-down clothes were folded neatly and stacked in an organized fashion next to the mattress. There were broken crayons and pencils in a little paper cup hidden in the corner.

If it wasn’t for the pictures and writings on the walls telling the sad story of an abused child, Severus would say that this could have been a child’s secret playroom.

This fact further cemented Severus’s determination in causing the Dursley’s demise. Harry had lived in this place for ten years. He had suffered so much yet still, he managed to keep the little bit of a child’s innocence he had left. Severus was going to make sure he did not lose anymore, even if it was the last thing he did.

When Severus was done taking pictures and examining the hole in the wall for the pensive memory, he left the secret house of horrors. He was going to be back, but not before he made sure they got what they deserved.

They had touched someone under his protection and he was not going to let them get away with it.

…

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of a meeting with a muggle. He did not want to, but he would if it means his goals are reached.

He was currently under a glamour and in a three-piece suit that he kept for special muggle trips such as this. He currently looked like he was in his forties, salt and pepper hair and beard, glasses and only lightly wrinkled. He was holding a smile on his face but he wanted nothing more than to shout at the man sitting in front of him since the man was none other than Vernon Dursley, the main abuser of the child Albus thought of as his own.

The man was sweating even though it was well into fall weather. To anyone else, the man looked like an upstanding employee trying his best to please their superiors but Albus knew better since he could see what the man really though.

He had been legilimency the whole time he was here and for almost half an hour, he had been watching the jealous thoughts build in his mind.

Vernon Dursley was jealous of the image Albus was putting forth. A successful 40-year-old that could buy the most expensive suits, shoes, and watches to wear to work whenever he had to work. Vernon Dursley was working a nine-to-five day job in his late thirties. He was not living paycheck to paycheck but he was by no means well off. From his point of view, Albus looked like he did not have to work a day if he did not want to.

Albus was using the authority James had granted him in case they died, he had shown himself as the owner of Grunnings. James’s grandfather had been an active investor in muggle companies and had even partner with others to start some of his own and buy out others. When Albus found the name in the listings on muggle connections he thought it would be perfect.

Severus had told him how proud the other male Dursley was of his job during his little spying trips. What better thing to take from him than the very thing he prided himself in.

Albus spent a good portion of his morning learning about Vernon Dursley at work, to see if there was any need to create a reason to fire the whale of a man.

From what he was hearing around the office?

It would be almost too easy to fire the man, they were just throwing reasons at his after all.

…

Severus may be named Snape but he is the last heir to the Princes and he was going to use his influence to the fullest.

His first step was to use the influence he had on the medical industry in the muggle world. Not directly, of course. That would cause problems for innocent people.

He did not have to do much, he just needed a look at the insurance coverage the Dursley’s had. If he knows what they cannot afford, one little accident is enough to clear them out.

Severus honestly had a good laugh when he saw the report he got. The Dursley’s have not had proper insurance coverage in the past three years! They were indebted to the insurance company and even a whole annual cycle was not enough to cover for it.

Honestly, Severus was just planning to clear out their bank accounts, but to put them further in debt?

Don’t mind if he do.

…

It was the big day. Everything Albus and Severus had planned for the past months has finally all fallen into place. All that was left to do was to cause the little accident.

It was so easy, the Dursley’s were going out that weekend. They had gone to the mall, buying what they wanted, gone out to lunch, watched a movie, they looked to be enjoying themselves. They had no idea of the two pairs of eyes that watched them all day.

When they got into the car on their way home, Albus and Severus were invisible and waiting for them just around the curb before they pulled off the freeway. Albus and Severus had tampered with the other drivers around them, they made them keep a far enough distance to prevent them from being caught up in the planned collision.

A simple, well-placed _Bombarda_ was enough to knock the car into a few barrel rolls and then crashing a tree on the roadside. A truck came up behind them and caught the back, causing the trunk of the car to slide and push the whole car onto its side.

Albus and Severus left the scene and apparated to Privet Drive. They had been there earlier that day, just when the Dursley’s left.

It was to do one simple thing.

Turn the gas on and leave it on.

When they got there, they were met with a house ablaze. They had planned to set the place on fire themselves but this works too. Previously set up barriers prevented the fire from spreading next door and from burning the cupboard under the stairs. The police needed the evidence for the investigation. Everyone stood there watching the house burn to ashes and the firemen trying their best to put the fire out.

But the fire was too hot, the water was evaporating before it even reached the house. There was nothing they could do but let the fire burn itself out.

…

The Dursley’s were in the hospital and needed surgery. Surgery that their insurance would not be able to cover. The three surgeries were paid out of their own pocket. It had almost completely cleaned out their bank accounts.

By the time the three of them were allowed to be discharged, their stay in the hospital had cost them what was left of their money.

They were driven home by Marge, but there was no home to return to. What was once their perfect, cookie-cutter house was now nothing more than a pile of burned rubble and scorched ground. The three of them were just on their knees on their lawn.

They were interrupted by a ring of a phone. It was Vernon Dursley’s cell phone, the one that he awarded himself when he got that raise at work. The very work that was calling him now.

“Hello, Mr. Dursley?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“It is good that I finally got in contact with you. We have been trying to contact you for the past few weeks. Since you were not able to come into work we were unable to inform you. But you do not have to show up Monday morning.”

“What do you mean I do not have to show up?”

“Mr. Dursley, I am calling to inform you that as of last Tuesday, you have been released from your contract.”

“Released of my contract?”

“You are fired and have no need to come to work at Grunnings anymore.”

“Wha-?”

“Goodbye, Mr. Dursley.”

The dial tone was all that Vernon Dursley heard as he fell back on his ass in shock.

…

It was a while before Vernon Dursley snapped out of his daze. He and his family were now waiting for Marge once again to come to pick them up. They had no choice but to stay with her as they did not have the money to stay anywhere else.

Instead of seeing Marge pull in, the police pulled up where their house once was.

“Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and Mr. Dudley Dursley?”

Vernon Dursley was still a little out of it so Petunia Dursley spoke up instead, “Yes? That’s us. What can we do for you officers?”

“Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and Mr. Dudley Dursley; you are hereby under arrest. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

That snapped Vernon Dursley out of his daze. “WHAT!” His shout attracted the attention of the neighbours and drew a crowd around them.

“Mr. Dursley, please do not make this difficult for us.” One of the officers pulled out handcuffs and moved to put them on Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley resisted.

“Don’t touch me! I haven’t done anything wrong! You can’t just arrest me without charges!”

“If you do not cooperate, we will have no choice but to use force.” The other officer joined the first in trying to handcuff Vernon Dursley who was becoming actively more aggressive.

“I’m innocent! I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why you need to arrest me!”

“You are being arrested on multiple charges of physical, mental, and emotional abuse of a minor and attempted second-degree murder. Your wife and son are under arrest for physical violence on a minor and accomplices to your crimes.”

“I did nothing that freak did not deserve! Let me go!” Vernon Dursley continued to struggle, shouting profanities and denials as he went before he was eventually subdued and handcuffed. When he was seated in the back of the car, the police approached Petunia and Dudley Dursley who were both pale and shaking.

“Will you cooperate, or will we have to use force?” Petunia and Dudley Dursley shook their heads and held their hands.

Whispers and rumours began to spread from behind their backs. The sound of the car door closing could not sound more like a nail on a coffin.

…

When they arrived at the station, they were not put into the holding cell like they thought they would. They were instead lead to an interview room. There was already someone waiting for them inside.

“Thank you for bringing them to us Johnson. I will take it from here. The trial results and transcript will be delivered to you at a later date.”

The officer gave a nod of goodbye before leaving and closing the door behind them.

The man did not say anything, he just pulled out a chain and linked the handcuffs of the three Dursleys.

There was a pop and soon the interview room was free of people.

…

The Dursleys were confused about where they were. One minute, they were at the police station, next minute, they were in a giant room lined with people.

The people sitting in their seats were talking, whispering to the people next to them. Amelia Bones was sitting on an elevated podium hit a gavel.

“Order!”

“The trial of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley is about to begin. As they are muggles, they will be tried together.”

The Dursleys felt themselves being lifted into the air and floated towards their seats where the chains undid themselves, but they were then unable to get up from their chairs.

“Vernon Dursley, you are here to be tried against one Harry James Potter. You are charged with multiple counts of physical, mental, and emotional abuse of a minor and attempted second-degree murder. Petunia Dursley, you are being charged for being an accomplice to one Vernon Dursley for child abuse on one Harry James Potter. Dudley Dursley, you are being charged for physical violence on one Harry James Potter. How do you plead?

Petunia and Dudley remained silent, they knew what they did and knew that it was coming back to bite them. Vernon was the only one to speak up.

“Not Guilty!”

“Petunia and Dudley Dursley?”

“…Guilty.”

“…Also guilty.”

“As the defendants plead differently, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley will be tried separately from Vernon Dursley. If someone will please escort them to a waiting room for now.”

“Prosecution, you may begin.”

The attorney hired to was Laurence Claren, one of the best in his profession. When Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had approached him about their plan to bring legal justice for Harry Potter he had accepted on the pure determination to rid the world of such scum.

He had seen the medical reports and had viewed the pensive memories, all of them sickened him and it would be his pleasure to make sure these abusers lost everything. He will bring his most vicious efforts to make sure they got what they deserved.

He had talked to the attorney acting as the defendant before the trial. They had talked about how they thought it would go. He had seen the tired look on Sean Lewin’s face when they discussed who had a higher chance of winning. He knew which way this would tip.

…

The trial of Vernon Dursley was so one-sided the defendant's side didn’t stand a chance.

The prosecution’s first move was calling Severus Snape to the stand. The man was not loved in the Wizarding World, but there was no denying the fact the man was competent and respected. They also know that this man was one of the two who had seen Harry Potter for the first time since Halloween of 1981.

Severus Snape gave his testimony as a witness of what happened on September 1st, 1991\. He did not hold back on any of the gruesome details. He did it all under Veritaserum and had given his memory to further support his word.

It was needless to say that the Jury was horrified and that the defendant could not do much to twist his words. It would be impossible to do so when there is memory evidence that was shown to the audience.

Second to the stand was Albus Dumbledore. Normally he would be sitting in Amelia’s spot, but he would be able to do more down there at the stand then sitting where she was. His testimony had lined up perfectly with Severus’s testimony, no altering needed whatsoever when the truth would guarantee justice.

Vernon Dursley had no witnesses to come forward on his behalf as the only other people who could defend him were his wife and son and those two were pleading guilty.

The admittance to their crime would allow them a chance for a lighter sentence and it was explained to them as such. They knew what their chances were and they were not going to mess it up just to save one man, no matter how much they loved him.

The trial was short, not even three hours in and all the witnesses had been called. The medical report on Harry Potter had been reviewed and a healer had explained to them the in-depth details of everything to give them a clear image of how serious it was. All photographed, physical, and memory evidence had been reviewed, checked for tampering, verified for their validity, and the purpose of them being brought to court was gone over.

It was obvious, twenty minutes in, that Vernon Dursley was guilty but Amelia Bones made sure procedures were done. No-one stopped her from making sure every rock was turned over. The Wizarding World had partial blame for not making sure their Savior was safe. The least they could do was make sure his torturers were not set free.

By the time session was adjourned, Vernon Dursley was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. That was the documentation they were giving to the muggle world in order to prevent problems for the man disappearing. He was sentenced to Azkaban for life in a medium level security cell. It would have been a high-security prison cell but any lower than medium could kill a muggle due to the high levels of magic on them to prevent prison break.

They didn’t need him dying before he regretted his actions after all.

…

The trial for Petunia and Dudley Dursley was even shorter, not even two hours. The two of them had pleaded guilty.

They had taken Veritaserum and confessed to everything that they had done to Harry for the past ten years. The memories used in Vernon Dursley’s case was brought forward again to verify their stories.

They had received lighter sentences as they had no actual contribution or knowledge of Vernon Dursley’s attempt to kill Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley was sentenced to 20 years in muggle prison without parole for physical, mental, and emotional abuse of a minor.

Dudley Dursley was sentenced to five years in a muggle juvenile detention center and retrial when he reaches the legal age of 16. Depending on the next five years he can be released and reintegrated into society or given further sentencing.

…

The Dursley family was given ten minutes to say their goodbyes before they were going to be shipped off to prison. Vernon was fuming red but Petunia and Dudley were crying in each other’s arms.

They were interrupted by footsteps that echoed in the hallway outside of their current room. When the door opened, it revealed Severus Snape.

Severus had a satisfied smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him before he took a seat at the table in the room.

“What are you doing here freak?! Isn’t it enough that you ruined everything?! What more do you want from us?!” Vernon shouted, sending his spittle everywhere.

Severus pulled a face of disgust but he let it go. He was not going to let them ruin his enjoyment of what he was about to reveal.

“Want anything? No…There is not really anything more I could want. Maybe Harry recovering, maybe for you to die in prison? Not really wants but I would not hate it if you suffered some more.”

“Why are you here? You’ve won, we’re going to prison for what we’ve done.”

“I am here to tell you, even if you serve your sentence and move on with your life you will forever be reminded for what you have done. Your actions are going to be reported and broadcasted throughout all of Great Britain. There is not going to be a single person, muggle or magical, who won’t know what you have done.”

The Dursleys went pale at that. The confusion was in their eyes but the horror on their faces dominated it.

“Oh? You did not know? Harry, as the son of James Potter, has a claim for the throne. He is tenth in line. You abused British Royalty and that is a Capital Offense. You are getting off light because you were tried under magical law. We may be under the Queen’s rule, but we are a semidetached government under her.

Petunia, you must be kicking yourself for not even knowing who your own sister married. I may not like James Potter but even I know to respect an **_upstanding_** member of the nobility. Harry’s grandfather was a duke and had married a princess from the royal main family. A sister of the current Queen actually.”

Severus stood up and smooth down his robes, smirk not leaving his face. He walked out of the room without looking back.

…

Severus was going to visit Harry again. The past five months had been eventful. The Dursleys were in prison, their actions spread throughout the country and even into a few of the neighbouring ones, what left of their reputation was shattered. He and Albus had spent some time dealing with the public outcry for what had happened to their Saviour, many of them had invaded St. Mungo’s demanding to see the child. It was not until St. Mungo’s had revealed Harry’s status as their temporary ward and forbid people from visiting to prevent them from impeding his recovery.

Harry had been recovering, any remaining physical injuries had healers and all that remained was for him to wake up from his coma.

Severus was turning the corner and was walking down the hallway that leads to Harry’s room but grew concerned at the number of people rushing ahead of him. He began to panic when he realized that they were heading to Harry’s room and someone was screaming.

No. Not someone.

A child.

_Harry!_

Severus ran into the room filled with healers and helpers. The bed was empty and there were no signs of Harry amongst them. One of the healers was crouched down beside the bed and looked to be coaxing something to come out from under the bed.

“Come now Harry, it can’t be comfortable under there. Why don’t you come out and sit on the comfy bed?”

“NO! I no come out! I want Mr. Nice Man!”

“Come on Harry…”

“No!”

“Can you at least tell me who Mr. Nice Man is?”

“Mr. Nice Man is Mr. Nice Man.”

“Why is he Mr. Nice Man?”

“Mr. Nice Man saved me. He didn’t hurt me. He made the hurts go away…waaaah!”

Harry began crying and the people in the room began to panic some.

“Mr. Nice Man! Come back…Don’t leave meeeee!”

Amidst the panicking people, one of the healers realized Severus was in the room with them. This healer was also one of the ones who had taken Harry from Severus’s arms that fateful September night.

“Mr. Snape! Can you try anything?”

Severus did not really know what to do but he shrugged his shoulders in hesitance before kneeling down to look under the bed. He could see Harry on his stomach, crying into his arms for his Mr. Nice Man.

“Harry?”

That flipped a switch.

Harry’s head flipped up causing him to hit his head on the underside of the bed but he didn’t even flinch at the impact.

Harry let out of a gasp, “Mr. Nice Man?” It was none but a whisper, but the room was in complete silence so it made the whisper all the louder.

Harry was looking at Severus with wide, disbelieving eyes like as if he could not believe Severus was in front of him.

“Yes, Harry?”

Tears gathered in Harry’s eyes again before his face scrunched up and he let out a cry again. Harry pulled himself out from under the bed and threw himself at Severus, chanting “Mr. Nice Man, you came” and “you didn’t leave me” over and over again.

Severus just sat on the ground, hand running over Harry’s back in comfort for the crying boy in his lap, surrounded by the healers and helpers in the room.


End file.
